Kurosaki Taicho?
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: After the incident with the bounto, sereitei decide they need to start filling up their missing ranks. Who better to call than Kurosaki Ichigo? Takes place before and during the espada saga.


The ten taicho's of the thirteen protection squads were becoming restless. They had been in the meeting hall for over an hour now, trying unsuccessfully to fill in the missing spots in their ranks. Since the betrayal of the 3rd, 5th, and 9th squad taicho's, things in sereitei had been a little less stable then they were comfortable with, and the hard part hadn't even begun. It was imperitive that they find replacements before Aizen made his move.

'' We cannot just put anyone into these rolls, it's crucial, now more than ever, that the Shinigami we promote be as strong, if not stronger, than anyone in this room.'' Ukitake said. There had been talk of just putting the current fuke-taicho's of the three squads as taicho, but he knew that would only lead to more death in the end.

'' Well, what do you propose we do?'' Yamamoto, the sou-taicho, asked.

'' We could just train the stronger fuke-taichos.'' Kenpachi replied.

Byakuya shook his head. '' Time is of the essence, Aizen will not wait for us to prepare ourselves, fool.'' He said flatly. Kenpachi glared at him and squeezed the hilt of his sword, but said nothing more.

'' I believe I know someone who could fill one of these gaps'' Shunsui said, '' He's defeated a few of us in one on one battle, and he took care of that troublesome bountou, yes, Kurosaki Ichigo would be a perfect replacement.''

'' Kurosaki isn't even a true shinigami, he's still alive, he's merely a substitute.'' Mayuri drawled, '' He doesn't understand the way sereitei works.''

'' That doesn't make him any less effective.'' Shunsui protested calmly, '' Give him a few days and he'll be good enough.''

'' I'll be able to find some good fights.'' Kenpachi practically drooled.

'' I agree with Shunsui.'' Hitsugaya said, '' Even if he lacks leadership experience, he can gain that quickly enough, but he has the power needed. He'll be able to stand up to whatever Aizen throws at us.''

Ukitake looked at Yamamoto and nodded. '' There is truth to his words, sensei.''

Yamamoto closed his eyes, deep in thought.

'' Ukitake and Shusui, you two go to living world and retrieve Kurosaki Ichigo, and give this to Uruhara Keisuke, I have a request to make of him.'' He said. '' You are dismissed.

'' Hai, sou-taicho!'' they said in unison and left.

Ichigo was sitting on his bed, throwing Kon up and down, ignoring the angry cries coming from the stuffed doll. He was thinking about his life as a shinigami, and how things were really heating up, even here, in his home town. Him and Rukia had been especially busy ever since the bountou affair. More and more hollows had been showing up daily, sometimes even menos.

This bothered him more than he would like to admit. It meant that Aizen was finally starting to make his move. ' Evil bastard.' He scowled. He had almost cost Rukia her life, and he could never be forgiven.

He was brought back to reality when Rukia slammed open his closet door. '' Ichigo! There's a menos, lets go!'' She said. Ichigo pulled the pendant Ukitake had given him out of his pocket. He liked to think of it as a kind of substitute shinigami license. He put the pendant over his heart and his soul separated from his body,which fell unceremoniously on the floor in a heap. He put his body in the bed and ran out the window with Rukia.

They arrived at the scene a few minuets later.

'' Thats a menos alright.'' Ichigo said sarcastically. He grabbed Zangetsu off his back and smirked. '' Getsuga Tenshou!'' He yelled. A blue wave of riatsu shot out of this sword and killed the menos. '' Too easy.'' Ichigo scoffed.

Rukia frowned. '' Any idea why there have been so many of these things lately?'' She asked.

'' I don't know. Do ya think it has anything to do with Aizen?''

She shrugged and they made their way back to Ichigo's room. He had just gotten back into his body when a shouji appeared in the middle of his room, and the two taicho's, Ukitake and Shinsui stepped out.

'' Yo.'' Shinsui said with a smile, '' you need to come with me Kurosaki. The old man wants to see you.''

Ichigo raised an eye brow. '' Old man?''

'' The sou-taicho, Yamamoto-sensei.'' Ukitake answered. '' Take him back Shinsui, I'll go talk to Urahara-san.''

Rukia looked on with confusion. '' What are you two doing here?''

Shinsui looked at her and smiled lazily. '' I already told you.'' He looked at Ichigo again, '' we need to leave, Kuchiki, you're to stay here and fight to Hollows.''

Rukia frowned, but didn't protest. Ichigo sighed.

'' I just got back in my body too.'' he said as he pulled out his shinigami substitute pendant. He once again found himself exiting his body. After replacing himself on his bed, he nodded and followed Shinsui through the shouji and into the sereitei.

Ukitake used shunpo and arrived outside of Urahara's shop in a matter of seconds. It didn't surprise him when he saw Urahara standing outside his shop.

'' Knew I was coming?'' He asked.

Urahara shrugged. '' I've been expecting a visit, I felt your riatsu, along with Shinsui-san's, would you like some tea, Ukitake-san?''

'' That would be appreciated, we have quite a bit to discuss. ''

''Naturally.'' He said as he made the tea, '' so what do you need me for?''

'' Yamamoto-sensei asked me to give you this, and answer any possible questions you may have.'' Ukitake said as he handed the envelope over.

Ichigo looked over at Shinsui curiously. '' Why does the sou-taicho want to see me anyway?'' Ichigo asked.

Shinsui scratched his unshaven chin. '' I don't know if it's within my authority to tell you, but we have to wait for Ukitake-kun to get back before we see the old man, so lets relax for a bit.''

Ichigo wasn't exactly thrilled with his response, but decided against saying anything more. He just followed the taicho to his barracks and into his office. He pulled a bottle of sake out of a drawer in his desk, along with to cups. '' so Kurosaki, how well can you hold your liquor?''

Ichigo laughed nervously and downed the first shot.

Urahara finished reading the letter and whistled. '' I don't even know if I can do this, but tell the old man I'll see what I can do.''

Ukitake nodded. '' If you have no further questions...'' He trailed off.

Urahara put a hand up, '' One question, will it matter where in Heuco Mundo the portal will drop off whoever travels through it?''

'' I don't know if it's a priority, but the closer you can get it to Aizens base of operations, the better. ''

Urahara nodded. '' I'll see what I can do.'' Ukitake smiled and opened the portal back to the sereitei. '' I'll be back to check on your progress during the next few weeks, good luck.'' He said before stepping through and disappearing.

Once again the ten taicho's were standing in the meeting hall, only this time Ichigo accompanied them.

'' Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Yamamoto said, '' the other taicho's and myself have decided that you have what is required to be a taicho of the thirteen protection squads. Strength like your own is sorely needed in this time of war.''

Ichigo just stood there for a few seconds before the weight of what had been said hit him. '' Y-you want me to be a taicho? But I-I'm not even a real shinigami!'' He said in disbelief.

'' That makes no difference. Will you accept?'' Yamamoto said again.

Ichigo thought about it for a minuet. One thought kept running through his head. His _family_.

'' What will I do about my family sir?'' Ichigo said.

'' You will be able to visit occasionally if you have time, however you will have to be ready to leave at a moments notice until this war is over. We can have your body made into a gigai as well.''

Ichigo closed his eyes. ' It will be easier to protect Karkura town if I'm a captain...' he thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Yamamoto with fire in his eyes. '' I accept.''

Everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding. This was the first step to making the thirteen protection squads more efficient, and it was a success.

Kenpachi smiled. '' finally, a good sparring partner.'' Ichigo gulped and avoided eye contact with the crazed captain of the 11th squad.

Yamamoto handed him the 5th squad taicho's haori. '' Good luck. You'll need to chose a fuke-taicho in the next few days. ''

Ichigo nodded and Ukitake escorted him back to the living world.


End file.
